


touch my body

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Soonhoon - Freeform, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which they are brothers, and parents aren't home.





	

jihoon laid in his bed. his body was stripped of any clothing. the clothes tossed aside onto the floor. his wrists are cuffed to a bedpost. his hair clings to his forehead. he sweats, his chocolate brunette locks drenched in sweat.  
  
"a-ah!" he cries out. his member is erected, a ring wrapped snugly around his base. a vibrator is stuck up his entrance, vibrating slowly against his prostate.  
  
his brown eyes gaze around in desperation. no sign of anyone nearby. of course not. the only one home is his brother. his parents are on a business trip.  
  
he arches his backーpulling against the chains. his mouth hangs open as drool drips down his lips.   
  
suddenly, footsteps come through the door. a figure enters the room. his brown eyes gaze at jihoons exposed body. he slowly walks towards the smaller. black leather pants compliment his figure.  
  
"s-soonyoung- ngh!" jihoons voice is soft enough to make soonyoung excited, and not in the good way.  
  
"did you learn your lesson, my cute little slut?"  
  
jihoon whimpers upon hearing his harsh tone.  
  
"y-yes! i won't disrespect you again! i promise! just let me cum! let me cum-"  
  
soonyoung uncuffs jihoon from the bedpost. he sits on the bed. hands gesturing for the younger to bend over his knee.  
  
the younger obeys, scrambling to soonyoung and laying flat in his lap. a warm hand immediately lands on his ass.

"n-ngh!" he whimpers, a sharp stinging spreading through his skin.

his older brother draws circles on his ass.  
  
"never call your hyung, or daddyーan asshole." soonyoung coos. he smirks, seeing his younger brother writhe and squirm beneath him.  
  
"let's see if you can take 15, kitten."

soonyoung's hand lands on the mound of flesh. it sends an electric sting throughout jihoons body. the younger cries out, "one!"

the older massages his ass, playing around with the flesh. he licks his lip, a dark look of lust in his eyes. soonyoung is resisting the temptation to finger the smaller. he sighs quietly, landing his hand on jihoon's ass a few more times. by the time they get to seven, the younger is shaking and sweating. he grabs onto some random object and has a death grip on it. 

soonyoung leans down and bites his left ass cheek. he massages the right with his hand, eliciting quiet moans and whimpers from jihoon. the sound only makes his length twinge with excitement. 

"a-ah! h-hyung~!" jihoon mewls, lightly grinding his member against soonyoungs leg.

and another spank. "did daddy say you could do that?" soonyoung growls lowly, once again groping where he spanked.

"e-eight! a-and no you didn't!" jihoon is driven forward by the force. he pants heavily, immediately stopping. "i-im sorry!"

"sure you are." soonyoung takes out the remote control for the vibrator and sets it on high.

"you aren't sorry, you slut. you're never sorry." he hisses, spanking him harshly two times in a row. "you like being punished. you like being bent over daddy's knee. you like being dominated by your own brother. disgusting." soonyoung smirks. the younger is putty in his hands. several cries rise from jihoon and he hears every word his older brothers words.

it would be an understatement if jihoon said that he likes being degraded. 

he loved it.

jihoon continues counting until his voice becomes incoherent. they're on thirteen when the younger loses it.

soonyoung spanks him twice. 

"t-thirteen! t-twelve!" the younger is trembling at this point.

"wrong, sweetheart." soonyoung says gently, massaging the asscheeks again. "try again." he spanks him twice once more.

"t-twelve! thirteen!" jihoon mewls.

"good." 

and by the final fifteenth (or more like seventeenth), jihoon is taking deep breaths to keep himself together. the ring strains his member in a cage that won't let him release. he shakily sits up.

"f-f-fifteen..." he says quietly. 

soonyoung picks up the pile of boy that is his brother and places him in his lap, smiling sweetly. he hugs him, massaging the red asscheeks soothingly. "i think my whore deserves a reward. does he think so too?" he cups his cheeks.

jihoon is too sensitive to answer. he remains quiet. but in response, he puts his arms around soonyoung neck and buries his face in his torso.

"you're so cute, jihoonie." soonyoung gently grabs jihoon's chin and makes him look up at him. 

"mh. d-daddy. r-reward. p-please..~" jihoon looks into the dark lustful eyes and speaks in ragged breaths. 

soonyoung kisses his nose. he traces kisses down his jaw and he bites down on his ear. the younger gasps in response and mewls. meanwhile, lips trace down his neck and begin sucking harshly on his side. jihoon moans, grabbing fistfuls of the olders hair. soonyoungs lips work wonders on his skin. his hands travel to jihoons ass. 

"s-soonyoung." he moans out. the vibrator hitting him in all the right places. hands grab onto the object and soonyoung proceeds in pulling the vibrator out of him. jihoon throws his head back. soonyoung pulls the vibrator out of him while his lips are attached to jihoon's collarbones. he leaves heavy bruises.

the younger pushes him away. "y-yah, eomma and appa will see!" he protests.

"bruises can heal, kitten." soonyoung pulls jihoon on top of his clothed member.

jihoon looks at soonyoung and finally notices that his brother is fucking shirtless.

soonyoung only has the black leather pants on. 

he has a shit eating smirk on his face.

"b-but.." jihoon sighs. "fine."

"awe, kitten's in denial." soonyoung thrusts upwards, grinding against him harshly. his hands form more bruises on jihoons hips. "don't deny it. besides, they're going to be away for a week."

jihoon cries out. "d-daddy- mmh!" 

soonyoung continues harshly grinding against jihoon. his throbbing erection makes jihoons body respond in all kinds of ways. he smirks, dipping his head down to leave more marks on jihoon's skin. 

jihoon's speech is in garbled words. he cries, moans, whimpers and whines. his jaw is slack. he throws his head back and soonyoung nips at his left nipple.

"w-why grind me when you can fuck me, dammit!" jihoon mutters, feeling an edge on his member.

"be patient." soonyoung lands another smack on his ass. the younger is driven forward. 

the older soon captures the youngers lips in a kiss. he immediately prods the youngers lips with his tongue. jihoon opens his mouth and he doesn't waste time running his tongue around the insides of his mouth. he wraps his legs around soonyoungs waist. said boy picks him up and turns around, laying him down on the bed, face down.

"w-what are you- ah!" jihoon gasps when soonyoungs tongue pokes at his hole. his hands grip the younger thighs tightly, light spanking them every once in a while.

soonyoung leaves kisses all over jihoons behind and on his legs. every once in a while, he would lick up jihoon's puckered hole. he soon delves his appendage into jihoons hole and he rubs his tongue around his walls.

jihoon can't help but mewl. he grabs onto the bed and buries his flustered face into the bedsheets. 

soonyoung leaves one more teasing lick before finally unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down--along with his boxers.

jihoon whimpers. his face is scrunched up in dissatisfaction.

the older's member is as hard as it could get. soonyoung grabs onto jihoon's hips, his other hand moving to remove the ring off his strained member.

with one pump, jihoon releases his long held in release. he releases onto the bed, but it isn't as satisfying for him _because there's nothing up his hole._

_i mean, goddammit, what's taking so long for him to just fuck me already?_

"h-hyung, please.." jihoon moans. "f-fuck me."

soonyoung prods his entrance with his dick. "ok, and?" he smirks in satisfaction seeing his brother act like this.

"d-daddy, please.. i-i need you inside me!" jihoon unravels and without waiting for soonyoung--he sinks himself onto soonyoungs hard member.

the older grunts, grabbing his hips and pulling out completely before _slamming his fucking self back into jihoon and making the younger see stars._

he continues pistoning into jihoon at an angle that made the world flip on its axis. soonyoung moans at his tightness and how his walls clench tightly around his straining member. the position flips so jihoon lays beneath him and soonyoung rams into him at a faster pace. their lips are in a battle for dominance as soonyoung continues slamming against his prostate.

"mmh! mmh!" jihoon screams into the kiss. he arches his back, clawing down soonyoungs back.

"ah, fuck jihoon~!" soonyoung moans. the bed slams against the wall several times. thats just how rough his thrusts were.

jihoon pulls away from the kiss for air and to keep himself together. "ah! ah!" he throws his head back. his legs are wrapped tightly around soonyoungs waist.

"i-im close, jihoon!" soonyoung pistons into him, base to tip inside the youngers hole.

jihoon's mouth hangs open as he drools. "m-me too- argh~!"

"c-cum for me, jihoon. c-cum for daddy!"

"i-im cumming!"

 

 

soonyoung pulls out of jihoon. the bedsheets are covered in white and soonyoung was sure he was going to have to burn the sheets.

he takes a deep breath. he looks at his younger brother, who passed out after cumming.

"i was too rough.." the older takes a rag, and cleans his brother up. soonyoung lays down next to jihoon and pulls him in for a backhug. he kisses his cheek, wrapping their bodies in a blanket. 

"i love you, jihoon." soonyoung says quietly and closes his eyes.

"i love you too." jihoon says out of the blue.


End file.
